


Sibling Rivalry

by mylatestobssession



Series: Robertweek2017 [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: light hearted fun, robert vs vic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylatestobssession/pseuds/mylatestobssession
Summary: Day Two : Write a scene between your favourite Robert/Family Relationship





	Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Trust my laptop to break, Now I am furiously trying to catch up so here it is a little late.

“Right, you have an hour to prepare a dish each for our panel of judges.” Announced Pearl to the assembled watchers at the pub. 

It had started as a joke between them about who cooked better that had somehow turned serious. Now thanks to comments from Adam and Aaron the siblings were going to head to head in a cook off. Neither of them trusted their partners to be impartial so had enlisted the help of a few villagers who had been happy to judge if it meant a free meal. Victoria had the pub kitchen which she was sharing Marlon to serve anyone that still ordered. Robert was in the backroom where he had to deal with constant interruptions from everyone.   
Robert was quietly confident about his chances. Don’t get him wrong Vic was a great cook but he was better. One of the ways he had impressed Chrissie in the early months of their relationship was through his cooking. He had learnt as much on his job as sous chef as he did from his private lessons with Mark the head chef. He’d chosen to make chicken and chorizo jambalaya. It was simple enough to make that if made right tasted amazing. 

Halfway through the challenge Aaron and Adam came into the backroom. Robert turned in time to see Aaron smelling the food and him smiling in recognition. It was one of his favourite dishes. He came up to him. “I hope you are putting some aside for me” 

“Of course” he lift the spoon to Aaron’s mouth to let him taste it. Aaron licked his lips in approval. 

“Now leave so I can finish.” 

The Sugden siblings stood side-by-side as they watched Marlon, Pearl & Tracey do a blind taste test. It was the longest wait for both of them but eventually the judges cast their vote. Robert won 2-1. Victoria in front of everyone in the pub was a gracious loser however as soon as they were alone she pouted, especially after Chas jokingly asked if Robert would like a job in the kitchen. 

“Oh stop your pouting sis. I never said you were a bad cook, I just said I was better.” 

“stupid smug git” she laughed at him. 

“You know you love me.” Robert countered. She went over to the hob and saw there was some left and took a fork out to taste it herself. “this is really good” she commented with surprised eyes. 

“Vic, I lived at your house for about a year and I cooked for you multiple times, why is it surprising I can cook?” 

“Because you never actually cooked for me, you intended to when in actual fact Adam would always eat my portion before I got home from work. Only he told me it was because you were a bad cook and he was saving me from it.”

“Greedy git” Robert muttered. 

“So where did you learn to cook?” asked Victoria. 

“Old friend” smirked Robert. He slapped her hand away as she went for more of the food. 

“That’s for Aaron.”


End file.
